The term periodontal diseases relates to conditions in which the gingiva and underlying alverolar bone are attacked. The condition exists in a number of species of warm blooded animals such as humans and canines, and appears at least initially to involve an inflammatory and immunological response to the stimuli of bacterial plaque. Clinically the advance of the disease involves conversion of chronic gingivitis, involving primarily inflammation of the gingiva, to chronic destructive periodontitis, in which resorption of the alveolar bone, increased mobility of the teeth, and in advance stages, loss of teeth are observed.
Current therapy involves mechanical and chemical control of the flora, coupled with establishing good oral hygiene. Because of the initial inflammatory aspect of the disease, a number of workers have investigated the use of anti-inflammatory agents. Various steroidal agents such as hydrocortisone and prednisolone thus have been reported to be beneficial in reducing the inflammation of the gingiva when administered systemically or topically. Some nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory agents such as aspirin and indomethacin also have been reported to be effective systemically whereas others such as sulindac have reported to be ineffective. Belgian Patent No. 900,481 reports that ibuprofen and flurbiprofen are effective in preventing or inhibiting alveolar bone resorption when administered orally or topically at low, non-anti-inflammatory dosage levels.